


Can You Hear Me?

by heckalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damaged Castiel, Diapers, Disabled Castiel, Drugs, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, castiel is fully consensual despite trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckalecki/pseuds/heckalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel's body and head are seriously injured in a three-story fall caused by a witch he's left nearly completely dependent on Dean to look after him in every way. (not just 1 chapter it'll be much longer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this isn't supposed to offend only supposed to be MAJOR hurt/ comfort,  
> if it's not your thing don't read  
> (im not at all degrading Castiel)

Castiel's hands formed fists and he groaned out trying to reach for the sleeping body next to him. Dean was used to being woken up in the early hours of the morning and let out a gentle sigh as he clasped Castiel's hand. Castiel continued to make noise of displeasure and discomfort, tiny meeps spilt from his lips.  
"Cas, it's me. You're safe. Dean is here." Dean's language was simple and kind so Castiel could relax. Dean ran his hand down Castiel's trembling back. Since the accident Castiel had lost a lot of muscle mass and was now slim with soft elements. Dean ran a hand through his former partner's soft black curls; he brushed them back from his forehead. They hardly had sex nowadays. Dean felt like he would be taking advantage of Cas if they did. But sometimes Castiel had a good day, his matured body often needed the physical release and Dean gladly helped him through, but Dean found himself in many a cold shower. Castiel fell back asleep flat against Dean's chest.  
Dean woke up and checked the time. 9 am. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before moving around to Castiel's side, gently shaking him awake. "Sweetie, it's wake-up time." He cooed softly and stroked his cheek. Castiel keened at the touch and opened his mouth in a sweet yawn, he scrunched his face and eyes up as Dean had to practically lift him up. He helped him up and down the stairs. Dean's brother, Sam lived at home with the boys to help them out.  
"Morning, Dean, Morning, Castiel." He said with a smile having already been on a run. Castiel wasn't a morning person, he settled into his specially designed chair and Dean helped position him. His chair was comfy and plush. He let the full cushioned seats support his back and hips as Dean prepared a bowl of oatmeal for him. It was warm and creamy and easy enough that Castiel could get it down and keep it down. Dean wasn’t taking any chances, the day they got him back from the hospital Dean had tried to give him his favourite, a pb and j sandwich, to his own demise it ended up thrown up down the front of Castiel’s jumper and Castiel panicked and wouldn’t calm down. Dean didn’t want to treat Castiel like a baby. He was a grown man, physically anyway.  
The witch they thought they’d managed to stop used a spell on Cas, trying to teach him a lesson. He wasn’t supposed to fall from three stories. Dean pushed those thoughts aside and gently placed a hand on Castiel’s cheek trying to focus him as his pressed the plastic spoon to his lips. Castiel fussed at first, pushing it away and making small noises of protest until Dean had to practically lift him onto his lap. He fed him the whole bowl, encouraging him as he ate and praising him when he was done.  
“Well done Buddy, you’re doing so well.” He said. Castiel understood these words as kind and his mouth formed a lopsided grin, he made loud cheerful grunts before Dean pulled himself out of Cas’ chair. He noticed Castiel’s squirming as needing the toilet and pulled him up slowly, supporting his waist as Castiel guided himself to the toilet painfully slowly. Dean sat him on the toilet and pulled his joggers down. Even though the act may seem intimate there was nothing sexy about it, Castiel had been put in absorbent disposable under pants to prevent ‘accidents’ spilling. Dean helped him up when he was done and pulled his pants back up before lifting him to the bed, Castiel didn’t fidget. He enjoyed Dean’s soft touches and loving accuracy. Dean threw away his slightly damp pair of underwear and changed them for a new pair. Castiel seemed to be in his own world again by the time Dean had helped him to the sofa, that was about as much focus as Dean got from his boyfriend everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys enjoy! x

Castiel had water physio-therapy on Monday and Wednesday afternoons, Dean drove him there and Sam tagged along, usually to support Dean more so then Castiel. Castiel loved the water, he always had. When Dean and he started properly being together they would take long steaming hot baths until the water was cold. Castiel always prided himself on how clean he could be, how he could wash away anything with a warm bath or a shower. Dean supposed it had religious connotations, washing away his sins.   
The water aspect of the therapy was fine, it was the time when he saw Castiel the happiest, it was the doctor’s session afterwards he couldn’t stand. Dean hated seeing Castiel getting so upset and it almost always ended in Castiel crying out of confusion or frustration. The doctor took his vitals each week and prodded and poked at Castiel, it broke Dean’s heart.   
Dean checked his watch before walking over to where Castiel was leaning against the sofa quietly as if he were in a daze. Dean placed callused hands on the side of his face gently,  
“Castiel it’s water time.” He said slowly, hating having to talk to Castiel as if he was a child but he had to. Castiel’s eyes met his very slowly and with what seemed like a lot of effort. Dean smiled softly at the blue eyed man and lifted him up effortlessly. Part of the aim of the therapy was to build muscle strength in Castiel but the man was still far too slim. Sam was making them all lunch and packing it in his rucksack as Dean helped Castiel to the Impala, grabbing a bag containing his swimming trunks and shampoo for afterwards.   
When they arrived Dean parked the car in the carpark and Sam pulled Castiel’s folded up wheelchair out of the trunk, unfolding it and making sure it was steady before helping lower Castiel into it, they wheeled him to the foyer of the physio centre and smiled at Natalie the receptionist.   
“Hello Castiel!” She said sweetly, almost patronising him. “You two can take him through to the changing rooms now; Luke is by the pool and ready.” Dean nodded and smiled curtly before wheeling Castiel away from the entrance and to the large and roomy changing blocks. They were designed for disabled people so they could fit both Dean and Cas inside. Sam excused himself and went to talk gym and fitness tactics with Luke, Cas’ therapist.   
Dean lifted Castiel to leaning against special bars to support him as he pulled down the shorter man’s pants and underwear, replacing both with his swimming trunks, he lifted his love’s top and placed a sweet and innocent raspy kiss on his belly, Castiel made a high pitched happy noise and then a giggle. Dean did it again and again only ever wanting to hear that sweet noise from the love of his life, craving the Castiel that was stolen from him, for a moment he could imagine they were just two lovers going swimming together, kissing in the changing room but then he looked up and saw Castiel’s eyes were wondering dreamily and his thin arms leaned heavily against bars that were keeping him up and his once large and tender hands were now thin and curled in on themselves. Dean held in a sigh or a sob, he couldn’t tell, and pulled Castiel’s top off completely.   
They exited the changing room once Dean was changed too and Castiel gripped the other man like his life depended on it, it did. Dean smiled at Luke and he helped Castiel lower slowly into the very shallowest end of the pool, it only came up to most people’s knees but it was deep enough for Cas. Luke and Dean helped Castiel float in place and as soon as he was relaxed into the water Castiel let out a throaty yap of enjoyment. He laughed and grinned as his weak legs kicked out weightlessly in the water and beamed at both the men even pulling a big cheesy grin at Sam who was sat at the side with a health shake. Sam beamed back, loving seeing Castiel so happy too. Dean chuckled lovingly as Castiel’s tightly curled fists fanned out in the water, he looked so tranquil. Dean helped Luke do gentle stretches and kicks of Castiel’s legs under the water as the dark haired man giggled and screeched with happiness. Unfortunately their session came to an end, Dean felt he could stay there forever; they pulled Castiel from the water and wrapped two towels around him before Dean carried him back to the changing room and dressed him again. He was in heaven until he checked his watch; it was time for Castiel’s doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for molestation and implied rape.

Dean helped Castiel into the Doctor’s office, he wheeled the wheelchair next to the desk and tried to block out the moans and groans Castiel was making, clearly distressed. Dean sat next to him and Sam on the other side of him, a hand on his arm in a silent form of comfort. Dr Neil smiled at them and he shook both of their hands, he was broad man but not fat. He had strong and wide hands and deep laughter lines. Dean knew he had no real reason to hate him, except for the way he made Castiel feel.  
“How’s Castiel been lately?” He said as if the disabled man could join in on the conversation. Dean filled him in on recent events and stilled when the Doctor asked about his bowel movements.   
“He still has to wear the absorbent pants in the days and uh…” Dean didn’t want to use the word diaper. “Padded underwear at night.” He wasn’t ashamed of Castiel, not at all; he just didn’t want to treat him like an invalid. The doctor nodded and took note,  
“Very well, I’d like to begin out physical examination.” He smiled and Dean tensed up, Sam’s hand patted his back supportively. Dean nodded reluctantly and lifted Castiel from his chair and onto the special bed, pausing before putting the man down and giving him a squeeze, holding him as tight as possible. He made sure Castiel was as comfortable as he could be before stepping to the other side and holding his hand. Doctor Neil started by helping Cas roll onto his side and examining his crooked back and hips. He poked a strong finger into his tail bone, met with a large yelp from Castiel. The blue eyed man started to sob and Dean dropped his head and squeezed Castiel’s hand, peppering his knuckles with kisses. Dean was so familiar with Castiel’s broken body but to doctors, Cas was a medical marvel. The doctor poked and prodded some more until he stopped and sat Castiel up, taking his vitals. Next came the hardest bit, Sam and Dean were asked to leave, some rule about patient doctor confidentiality. The Doctor needed to measure something with his heart that no matter how dependent the patient was, they were to be told first and directly.   
Once they were out of the room Doctor Neil made sure the blinds were shut and pulled Castiel’s joggers down, pulling his protection underwear down too and for a few seconds just staring, that’s when he started to touch Castiel in a way no medical professional should. He tugged and stroked and poked roughly telling Castiel it was their special secret, cursing at him. Castiel cried and cried. He was so confused. He didn’t understand what the doctor was doing or why it hurt so much but it did. He was so vulnerable to so many emotions; with this on his plate too he didn’t know what to do. Castiel felt a burning in his stomach so he released and wet himself and Doctor Neil too. The room stank of urine and Doctor told Castiel off, making him sob even more. Had he been bad? Dean never told him off for that. Doctor Neil called him Dirty and suddenly there was a searing pain in his cheek as he started to sob harder, Doctor Neil swore again and in a fit of rage slapped the other cheek too.   
“There,” He said, “We’ll just tell Dean you have a temperature.” He let the other men back in and smiled gently; Dean saw Castiel and rushed over to him,  
“Is he okay? He’s red…Did he wet himself?” He said very concerned. Doctor Neill nodded and told a bulletproof lie about him being a little poorly. Dean, too distracted by the sobbing Castiel on his lap just nodded anything to leave that damn room.  
They headed to the impala and Dean asked Sam to drive so he could spend the trip back cuddled up to a distressed Castiel in the back, who’s big blue eyes were brimming with tears and his bottom lip was wobbling terribly.   
“Poor thing…” Dean whispered into his ear. “Something is definitely not right.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooorry busy day at work so it's a short one, lots of inspo from a great fic about broken Dean i've completely forgotten the name of! I will link next time. Thank you lovelies for reading x

Dean holds Castiel the whole way home, sensing a huge mood on the way. Castiel was fidgety and thrashing around, nothing like his normal passive self. Dean sighed and held his tighter, lifting him into the bunker when they arrived. Sam helped with all the bags. Dean noticed how the ex-angel still looked very red in the cheeks.   
“Doesn’t look like a fever.” Sam commented and Dean nodded, holding a hand to them softly, only causing Castiel to flinch back in pain. Dean cooed softly at him and quietened him. Setting him down on the sofa Dean fetched some medicine and helped Castiel swallow it. Castiel spluttered at the foul taste and continued to cry. It was days like this when Dean needed a release, in most cases he turned to drugs and alcohol but Cas needed him. Dean said night to Sammy and carried Castiel to their bedroom.   
At first they hadn’t shared a bed, Castiel has his own one from the hospital that, well, strapped him down to stop him rolling out but neither Cas nor Dean could bare to be out of each other’s arms for too long. Dean lay down on his side and smiled at the now placid Cas in his arms. He had a thumb in his mouth and his arms were curled protectively up against his chest. His eyes were half closed, long black lashes brushing against his damp cheeks. He was sniffling every so often and his weak legs were curled in like that of a baby. Dean had to admit, he loved seeing Cas so calm. Castiel pressed his entire body into Dean’s arms and Dean smiled softly, kissing his head lovingly.   
He knew he’d love Castiel disability or not. A part of the Castiel he once loved may have died in the fall but not all of him. No one could ever take all of Cas away from Dean. Dean ran his hands up and down Castiel’s side and then rubbed circles in his stiff damaged joints. Castiel practically purred at the feeling and nuzzled nearer to Dean. Dean turned off the light and peppered Castiel’s face with kisses, Castiel removed his thumb from his mouth, seeming like he was trying his hardest to focus on Dean and let his lips press against Dean’s. Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he softly and innocently pushed his lips against his loves. Castiel didn’t really know what else to do other than letting his mouth fall open as Dean kissed him hungrily but carefully. Soon enough little pants were escaping Castiel’s mouth and Dean could feel a hardness pressed against his side, he held back a sigh, he didn’t want to take advantage of Castiel but he knew the man needed release. Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and Castiel was evidently trying to do something. Little noises were coming from his lips and then he stared Dean dead in the eyes and said,  
“Touch.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW DRUG USE  
> was well hard not saying skunk or weed considering i'm from south london not america loooooool

Castiel was silent, scared by Dean’s shocked reaction. Out of fear he’d done something wrong his bottom lip started to wobble and a loud wail escaped Cas’ mouth. Dean jumped into action and he quickly tried his best to console Castiel.  
“Sweetheart that was so clever of you can you say that again?” Dean pleaded but gone was any recognition in Castiel’s eyes, they were vacant and little grunts of tiredness were spilling from his plump lips. Dean wondered if he had imagined it as he ever so slowly lay Castiel back down and brushed the hair from the severely disabled man’s eyes.  
Dean woke up to a wet bed and an extremely disgruntled Castiel. He sat up eventually and lifted the helpless man off the wet patch he’d produced. Dean hadn’t changed him into an appropriate night pull-up and he sighed that he forgot.  
“Sorry, bud.” He mumbled as he started to change Castiel. Castiel had fully lost control over his bodily functions down below after the accident. It took a little while but soon enough Dean and Sam were both accustomed to it. Dean cradled Cas and took him to Sam’s room.   
“Shove up.” He grumbled at his little brother who scooted over in his double bed only to have six feet of Castiel placed next to him. He huffed and didn’t bother asking before checking his watch and hoping out of bed for a run. Dean tucked Castiel in tight so he was warm and only when he was sure Sammy was out did he slide into the bathroom in his bedroom and yank open the drawer. He reached for a small pouch of well concealed white powder before tugging the blade from his razor and cutting two even thin lines. He lined his face up with the bathroom surface and snorted quickly. One hit. He felt his eyes roll back in his head slightly and he let out a grunt before ducking down for the second hit. He blacked out for a couple seconds before registering where he was. 7 am in our bathroom. He thought. 7 am. Shit, well it’s been a tough week. He said to himself. The temporary buzz of the high faded down to a sore ecstasy. He found a little more tolerance to things he didn’t before. He managed to eat and get the mail and he even waved at someone outside. This soon left him in a state of dazed anger as it always did. When he first started on coke the high lasted hours and the buzz even longer, days sometimes but now he was lucky if he got an hour or two. His eyes were blown and he was shaking, not that he’d ever hurt Cas, high or not.  
When Sam came home and after he grabbed a shower he caught sight or Dean and he turned as white the powder residue still lining the right nostril of his brother’s nose. He was scared to ask Dean, worried that his brother was someone else right now. They’d talked about it in the past, Dean had been smoking marijuana for as long as Sam could remember but a bit of pot was nothing compared to cocaine.  
Castiel himself had been surprisingly acquired to marijuana, something Sam had the misfortune of finding out by walking in on Dean and Castiel post-sex, butt naked and smoking a joint in Sam’s bed. He’d first confronted Dean about it when he had found Dean off of his face on the floor of their hotel, his pupils all-consuming and his mouth rambling about their father.   
“Dean…” was as far as Sammy got before a blood curdling scream sounded in Sam’s room.


End file.
